


Silence

by Sleepy_fan



Series: bthb [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationship, Blood, Body Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_fan/pseuds/Sleepy_fan
Summary: Dream was unable to escape from Dreamtale. Nightmare punishes for trying to leave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted to my tumblr

“There now, that’s much better.” Nightmare purred, pulling away to inspect his handiwork, Dream still firmly held in his tentacles. He’d managed to capture his treacherous other half before he could escape through the strange golden portal that he’d somehow managed to summon after breaking free of the stone prison that he’d put the other into. He couldn’t have the positive guardian attempting to charm the dark Papyri he kept as staff at the castle, and he certainly wasn’t going to let his weakness wander around freely to be kidnapped and used against him. But Dream’s yelling and panicked wailing had been entirely too irritating to deal with.

Dream hiccupped a little, golden tears running down his face, whimpering softly, the bone still bleeding marrow and magic from the needle he’d charged with his magic in order to force the magical thread around the other’s mouth. The magic was a slightly darker color, and his other half was trembling so delightfully in his grasp. The pain and fear in the other’s face and aura was delightful. “M-mmnnn…” The other managed out, hiccupping more, wincing a little in pain.

“I did that because I didn’t want you to talk, Dream. This was also a punishment. You tried to fight me and then run away. I had to do this to you… Aww, what’s the matter? Do you really think that I enjoy hurting you like this?” The corrupted guardian cooed, feigning hurt and distress at the very thought. He couldn’t help the broad smirk on his face, as he pulled the other closer again “Nod or shake your head, depending on what you feel the answer is, Dreamy…”

Dream could hear the dangerous edge in the other’s voice, and didn’t know what this sadistic parody of his once loving and kind mate wanted him to respond with. Timidly he shook his head a little, though the tears continued to stream down his face, the fear in his aura intensifying and he cringed a little in the other’s steel grip, bracing for another hit.

“Hmmm… No? That’s what you indicated… But the fear in your aura indicates otherwise… Are you trying to lie to me, sunbeam? You’ve always been so terrible at it. It’s one of your most endearing traits. You’ve always been so easy to read… At least for me, beloved.” Nightmare purred, his grip  on Dream tightening a little further.

Enough to cause the smaller guardian to tremble a little and let out a squeak of pain, tears falling faster from his eye sockets as he lightly squeezed the tentacles holding in place a little - a desperate, silent plea for the other to stop.

“You want me to stop?” The negative spirit prompted, smirking a little bit as he tightened his grip on the other a little- enough to hear Dream’s bones creak.

The positive guardian nodded frantically, shaking a little and stopped trying to grab the other’s tentacle that was holding him, not wanting to seem like he was trying to attack the other whatsoever.

“Will you do as I say?” Nightmare pressed, narrowing his visible cyan eye as he watched the other closely.

Dream nodded more, still utterly terrified by what his beloved had turned into, unable to stop himself as he started to silently cry harder, occasionally hiccupping and letting out tiny sounds of pain - both at Nightmare’s awful hold on him and the fact that his hiccups pulled on the stitches on his mouth, causing him to bleed more.

“Hmmm… Well, I suppose I will believe you, at the moment, though I will be testing that promise… Don’t look at me like that, I know that you’re wholly incapable of doing actual damage to anyone.” Nightmare decided, humming a little. He loosened his grip on his other half and asked “What was that golden circle you were about to step into, when I grabbed you?”

The positive spirit stared at him, unsure how to explain - not that Dream really knew what it was. His hands were free, and after taking a couple of breaths that were supposed to be calming, the positive spirit signed {Do not know. Powers made it. Felt safe to go} while doing his best to keep his fingers from shaking… And more or less succeeded.

“Do you know where it was going to send you to? And I’m hurt that you would try to flee my side - surely you’re going to safe with me? I do apologize for hurting you, but I had to make sure that you wouldn’t cause me trouble. You understand, don’t you? I rule this world now, and I must keep a strict semblance of order. All others who tried to attack me died… Now, I can’t kill you, but this is a reminder to behave.” Nightmare purred, gently stroking a couple of the stitches, smirking when Dream flinched - but also leaned into his touch a little, likely taking comfort in the gentle contact, despite himself. The other’s aura settled a bit in response.

{No. Just a feeling of safety. I am sorry, I am sorry, please don’t punish me again. I will be good, I promise! I understand, I will be good please do not punish me.} Dream signed, his fingers trembling a little, but the message still more or less understandable.

“I’m glad that you understand now, my darling.” Nightmare crooned, continuing to gently stroke a couple of the other’s stitches, his finger tips running along the other’s teeth and the still sluggishly bleeding puncture wounds. “Could you open that portal again? Or, barring that, can you teach me how you did it, so that I can create such a portal myself?”

Dream thought carefully for a couple of moments, trying to figure out how to convey what had happened, signing after a moment {Do not know how. Just wanted to be safe and away. Portal opened. Positive place. I will try.} He concentrated for a couple of moments but… With Nightmare holding him, he just didn’t have the magic required to open portal {You are too close. I do not have enough magic to open a portal right now.} He really hoped that the other would believe him, as he was telling the truth.

“Hmm, you were focused on a place of safety, and you could feel positivity on the other side? I don’t want to let you go just yet… I simply can’t be sure that you won’t just flee the first moment you think you’re far enough to run - and depending on how positive the area you open the portal to - I won’t be able to follow you until I find the place and make it more suited to my own needs.” Nightmare hummed thoughtfully, concentrating for a moment before a cyan portal opened before the two of them. “I am very curious as to where this leads - but I think I’ll order a couple of the dark Papyri through it first.”

Dream stared forlornly at the portal, wondering miserably what the other had in store for him. He couldn’t be killed - it would dust Nightmare as well. But that didn’t mean the rest of his existence was going to be a pleasant one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror sees someone he shouldn’t have and gets punished for it.

Horrortale Sans - or Hatchet as he’d decided to call himself - had been more or less willingly working for Nightmare for the better part of a year and a half. The spine-chillingly powerful being had suddenly appeared in his timeline one day and after beating up half of the royal guard, had informed him that he would either join him, or watch as everyone around him fell to dust - and his brother get corrupted and twisted. In exchange for working for the goopy asshole, Nightmare ensured that his people got regular shipments of good food. Enough that they didn’t have to ration and scramble in the garbage for scraps and wait desperately for any human unfortunate enough to fall into the underground.

He helped to bring pain and misfortune to other timelines - and aided Nightmare in expanding his multiversal empire. There were others he worked alongside - A stabby asshole by the name of Killer, who liked knives more than anything and Dust… Who was a twitchy Asgore-damned lunatic. Others came and went, but they either died… Or did something stupid, like try to betray Nightmare. Which never went well - and the moment that they tried to turn on him, they were dusted.

There was one part of the castle that no one was allowed to go. Not even the dark Papyri - who as far as Hatchet could tell, were summons of Nightmare’s. Normally the large skeleton knew better than to go against boss’ orders… But he was pretty sure that he could sense someone in that part of the castle - and if he dealt with an intruder in the secured part of the castle, he supposed that the good of going after some poor random asshole would counterbalance going against Nightmare’s orders, as was usually the case for such things.

After glancing furtively around - checking for any dark Papyri or Dust and Killer (Nightmare wasn’t in this miserable wreck of a timeline - off recruiting another damned soul to his hellish brigade) Hatchet carefully opened the door that led to the forbidden wing of the castle. It… Seemed to be the oldest section of the place, and the deeper inside that he went… The less tense and anxious that he became. There seemed to be something… Soothing to this portion of the castle. He wasn’t quite sure why - it was decorated in the same creepy, vaguely ominous and threatening manner as the rest of the castle… But the colors were lighter in hue.

As he approached the being he did sense, Hatchet realized that the first time since… Since before The Kid had fallen underground and killed Asgore… He was feeling genuinely and completely calm and at peace. He was… He was smiling, and it wasn’t because he was trying to creep someone out, or to throw someone off-guard. It had been so long since he filled that way. He spotted a flash of golden light and a bit of movement from the other end of the hallway, and with a happy (rather than maniacal) laugh, Hatchet gave chase.

It took him a good twenty minutes to catch up to the other being - in part because he didn’t know this section of the castle well, but he caught up to the other, trapping them into a room. The figure was small, wearing a faded golden cape, curled into a small ball, trembling “I caught you, little ray of sunlight. It was very foolish of you to come to this place. Now, come out from the corner and tell me why you’re here.” He called out, his voice lighter and warmer than it had been for a very long time.

The frighten yellow ball slowly uncurled, and a skeletal face peeked at him. The other looked like a swap Sans - except for the… Holy fuck. The other’s mouth was stitched shut with cyan strings, and the other’s golden eye lights were shrunk to mere pinpricks in fear, tears silently streaming down their face. Their hands were trembling violently as they tried to sign at him, but Hatchet couldn’t understand what the other was trying to say.

“I… H-Hey, it’s okay… I’m not going to hurt ya’. I know that I look like a real demon, but I won’t bite. Not unless you ask at least.” Hatchet called out soothingly, backing off a little before sitting down.

The yellow skeleton stared at him for a couple of moments, a curious expression appearing on his face and the other started to approach him, signing [You are injured. Let me help?]

“Eh? Oh, you mean the crack in my skull?” Hatchet responded after checking himself to make sure he didn’t have any injuries on him that he couldn’t feel for some stupid reason. “I’ve had that for quite a while. I haven’t met anyone yet who’s able to heal it. But if you really want to try… What’s your name, by the way?”

That was apparently the wrong thing to ask, because as soon as he did, the golden skeleton drew away from him, his eye lights turning to pinpricks as he shakily signed [If you do not know then you should not be here. Run. I promise I will not tell him you came here. Run please. He will hurt you.]

“I… Wh-who’s he? Shit, I’m a pretty strong fighter. I know the crack in my head makes me look mostly dead, but there are only a few who can match me, and fewer still who can best me.” He wasn’t talking arrogantly - but rather in facts.

Before either of them could react, something cold, slimy and sticky wrapped around his neck and his arms, and something shoved him against the nearest wall - and Hatchet hissed and cursed - struggling to get free. A sudden chill went through the room, and terror floods through him only like when boss is furious and using the full brunt of his emotive powers.

“Hatchet, why are you in this part of the castle?” Nightmare hisses, flipping him around so that the other can look at him directly, the other’s tentacles keeping him in place.

“I.. I thought I sensed someone in this part of the castle boss, and went to investigate, in case it was an intruder. And I found the yellow Blueberry over there. I was starting to interrogate him when you showed up… Sir.” Hatchet answers honestly, doing his best to be polite - boss this angry was liable to dust the subject of his fury unless the matter was handled very, very carefully.

“He’s here because he’s supposed to be. Apart from myself, he’s the only one allowed to be in this part of the castle without my express permission.” Nightmare growled, still radiating palpable waves of fury.

As boss spoke, Yellow - who had crumpled to the floor at some point - crawled over towards Nightmare on his hands and knees, and let out a soft whimper, signing with shaking fingers - Hatchet couldn’t tell what the other was saying.

Nightmare’s grip on Hatchet loosened minutely and he tilted his head a little, consideringly “No, I don’t plan on killing him. He’s far too useful for this one offence to cause his dusting. However… He will need to be punished… And I would rather he not talk about seeing you. How much did you speak with him?”

[Asked him if he wanted to be healed. Did not know he was not supposed to be here until he asked my name.] Yellow signed back, his hands steady enough for Hatchet to read now…

Wait did that mean that Yellow had been asking boss to spare his life? Why though? Then again, he looked like a slightly off-Swap, and they tended to be merciful creatures if they weren’t also Fells. Not that Hatchet was going to complain if the other was asking for Boss’s nearly non-existent sense of mercy. “I’ll do whatever punishment you want, boss. And I won’t tell the others about… Whoever that is.” He very carefully did not look directly at yellow, unsure as to whether or not his words would help or hinder things.

“Good. Stay here while I get the supplies needed for your punishment. It’ll ensure that you won’t be able to speak of my beloved to the others - at least until the enchantment wears off. Then if you’re still alive and have proven that you will mind your tongue appropriately, I won’t reapply it.” Nightmare responded, glancing down at Yellow “Oh… And you can leave if you want to, darling. But if you do, I won’t let you help him. Do you understand? And he better still be here when I come back.”

Yellow cringed and nodded meekly, his gaze fixed firmly on the floor, trembling and staying where he’d crawled to. Nightmare teleported off to somewhere else in the castle.

Hatchet was seriously tempted to run - but he couldn’t make portals and boss would catch him sooner or later. He also wasn’t going to touch the fact that Nightmare had referred to Yellow by pet names. Hatchet didn’t want to get further involved in whatever this was more than he already was. “I’m guessing the he you were referring to was Boss?”

Yellow nods, tears slowly falling from his eye sockets and he signed back [I am so sorry I could not get you to run before he came. If I had led with that you might have ran.]

“I might have, but probably not… I’d ask for your name, but I suspect that the more I know about me, the worse shit I’ll end up in.” Hatchet rumbled quietly.

[Probably.] Yellow signed, sinking further in on himself [he is probably going to silence you as he has done to me… Hopefully he will not reapply it to you for another decade. It hurts just as much the second time as it does the first.] Yellow lightly touched a couple of his stitches for explanation.

Hatchet choked on air for a couple of moments, shuddering a little but - as soon as the fear and anger ran through him, it vanished again, and he was left calm. “The… The hell?”

[He will do it to you, and being fearful or angry will only make him take longer on the stitches, will make you bleed more.] Yellow signs [I am sorry for pushing you back to neutral without asking first, but it is one of the few things he will let me do.]

“Awh hell. You’re the Ink to his Error, aren’t you?” Hatchet swore quietly. Only Nightmare had managed to *capture* his lighter counterpart. Why the other didn’t flee using portals, he could only guess. “… Why don’t you try to leave this place? I mean - I assume that you can make multiversal portals.”

[Night’s corruption is my fault. There are flashes of who he truly is buried beneath the darkness and madness. Besides - where would I go? He can find me no matter how far apart we are. The… The pain is not worth the temporary freedom, and I do not want him to kill the mortals around me simply because I have hidden in their timeline. Who are Ink and Error?]

Well, *shit*. Yellow’s got a hell of a point… Or rather, since Nightmare was all dark and evil and tweaked darker emotions… He was going to guess that Yellow is likely called Dream. “Ah, well I suppose that makes sense. Ink is the self-proclaimed guardian of the Alternate Universes. Error is a destructive ass who destroys timelines and universes for shits and giggles as far as any of us can tell.” Hatchet explained quietly.

Nightmare appears at the door to the room they’re in, cyan string that matches what Yellow has stitching his jaw shut, a silver needle glowing the color of his magic in hand. “I’m going to begin - do stay still Hatchet, I don’t want to miss. If you could help me hold him still, precious?”

Yellow nods miserable and staggers up to his feet. The other is surprisingly short and the other barely comes up to his shoulder. Still, his hands are stronger than expected as he gently pushes Hatchet down to his knees, gently squeezing the other’s shoulders as a sense of peace and tranquility fills the horrortale native as Nightmare glides silently across the room, the silver needle in hand.

~

The procedure barely hurt, and as soon as Nightmare finished, Yellow healed him so that he stopped bleeding marrow and magic - the other also healed the crack in his skull so that it was much smaller. Nightmare left with a smirk, saying “I expect you in the main throne room in half an hour, Hatchet.”

Hatchet nodded silently in response lifting a hand and giving the other a two-fingered salute and signed clumsily [Yes Boss.]

Yellow was crying quietly, and signing over and over again, his fingers shaky [I am sorry, I am so, so sorry…. If you would have left, then he would have only punished me for wandering…]

Hatchet shook his head, grabbing the other’s hands with one of his own before signing back [Not your fault. My own curiosity led me here, and I should have listened when you told me to leave. Stay safe, yellow.]

The other nodded, not crying anymore. He sent Hatchet a watery smile and took a couple of steps back before pausing for a moment. Yellow teleported off and then back to him moments later, holding up a pale blue scarf, tying it around Horror’s neck and face, adjusting it so that it covered the lower half of his face… Including the stitches that he’d just acquired.

[Thanks, Yellow.] Hatchet signed.

The other nodded, smiling a little and gesturing for the other to leave, gently patting one of the taller skeleton’s shoulders. [Good luck. I hope that you are able to abide by Night’s rules.]

Hatchet nodded and teleported off to his own room before walking over to where Boss had ordered him to be… Killer, Dust and a half-dozen dark Papyri there as well. This was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not add more to this fic as I come up with stuff.


End file.
